


And Peggy

by water_poet



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Awkward Crush, Ballroom Dancing, Cutesy, Demisexual John Laurens, F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, john laurens was probably gay but you know, more anthony and jasmine than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_poet/pseuds/water_poet
Summary: A short John Laurens/Peggy Schuyler story which is more so based on Jasmine and Anthony; a cute dance at the Winter's Ball





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was John Laurens gay? Yeah, probably, but Jasmine and Anthony are precious babies and I thought this little fic I dug up fro almost a years ago was cute so I'm throwing it out there in time for Christmas. Enjoy! :)

Peggy preferred to watch the dance as opposed to participate.

 

She wasn't much of a dancer, anyway. Her father had enlisted the assistance of a dance instructor for all his daughters from a very young age.

 

Angelica was vibrant and bold when she danced. Her cheeks would glow under the chandeliers, and her hair would fly wildly about her face, glimmering gold in the lights. Her skirts would billow around her like a cloud, catching the eye of every man in the room.

 

As was to be expected, Eliza was graceful. It was easy to imagine she was floating on faerie wings when she danced, glittering silver dust trailing from her fingertips, her long black hair tinted blue with every passing shadow. Even now, as she held the hands of a tall, dark haired man whom Peggy did not know by name, she appeared as an angel in blue.

 

But Peggy could not dance. Her feet would tangle, encumbered by her skirts. The world would spin around her, and she would totter several feet off course. And of course, she was highly prone to stepping on her partner's feet.

 

Thus, the lovely but awkward Peggy now stood by a long window which showed the moon against a black sky, hands clasped demurely behind her back and a small smile playing upon her lips.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him.

 

He was young, her very age, to be sure. His hair and skin were dark but his eyes were alight with mischief, their corners drawn upwards by his crooked smiled. Dark, sun beaten cheeks were dusted with freckles.

 

He was flirting with another woman, and Peggy watched in silence.

 

Those bright eyes locked with hers, and she glanced away as quickly as she could, heat rising in her cheeks as if she had suddenly fallen ill.

 

"Pardon, my lady. With whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

 

His voice was low and smooth, and he spoke with a smile.

 

Peggy offered a hand, lifting her chin and gazing at the stranger as calmly as possible. "Margaret Schuyler" she answered, placing extra emphasis on her last name.

 

The man bowed, lacing his fingers through hers and placing a kiss on the back of her palm, as was customary. Peggy blushed again.

 

"Well, Margaret - "

 

"Peggy"

 

An awkward pause followed. "Pardon?"

 

"My sisters call me Peggy. I prefer it" Peggy explained, hoping she hadn't terrified the poor soldier off. To her surprise and relief, he chuckled, offering her an arm.

 

"I am Lieutenant John Laurens of the 6th Battalion, and I would be honored to ask you to dance" the soldier said finally, as Peggy looped her own arm through his.

 

"I'm afraid I'm not much of a dancer, Lieutenant" Peggy admitted softly.

 

"Nonsense! It's all in good fun" Laurens insisted, and before she knew it Peggy found herself in the midst of a graceful waltz. Laurens' left hand was intertwined with her right, and his right hand resting delicately at her waist.

    

The dance was slow, and smooth. The sound of flutes, violins, and reeds floated through the room, mingling with the soft chatter of guests and the scent of perfume and cigars.

 

"Tell me, Peggy: Why were you all alone?" Laurens asked finally, as the pair spun slowly on the marbled floors.

 

Peggy could not place an answer for a moment. Her face flushed as she stammered, before finally settling on a response.

 

"I simply prefer to watch, that's all. My sisters are better than I when it comes to the art of dance"

 

Laurens chuckled. "Nonsense, you're doing fine. I'm surprised every gentleman in this room wasn't lined up to dance with you, my lady"

 

"My sisters - "

 

"If they are half as lovely as you, they surely face the same predicament" 

 

Peggy nodded in approval. It seemed Angelica and Eliza always had men fawning over them. But she never really minded. At least, that's what she preferred to tell herself when she watched them dance and felt her heart ache.

 

"Miss Schuyler?"

 

The dance was coming to an end. Taking her arm, Laurens led her off the dance floor and offered her a seat, which she accepted obligingly.

 

"It has been my honor to share but a few moments with you, Miss Peggy" Laurens smiled, with a sweeping bow and another kiss.

 

"Be careful out there in the war. I might want to see you again" Peggy replied, scarcely believing the words that were coming out of her own lips. 

 

"And I, you. Goodnight, Miss Schuy - Peggy" Laurens finished, before turning and sweeping away into the crowd, doubtless off to woo some other woman, one far lovelier, to be sure.

 

Ah, she was a fool. 

 

"Peggy! Oh, Peggy, come here!"

 

Angelica's strong hand closed around her little sister's wrist as she practically dragged her across the dance floor to the dark haired man Eliza had been with before.

 

As she was dragged across the dance floor, she cast one last longing look behind her. John had joined his mates, but right as she looked, he glanced up and smiled.

 

She smiled back, cheeks flushing.


End file.
